BTS pairings :)
by lifeisaunicorn
Summary: Valerie and Taehyung have been best friends since birth... But when they confess their love... Will their friendship still remain? Or will it be more?


**SMUT/FLUFF INCOMING. I WARNED YOU**

-Taehyung/V's POV-

I've been Valerie's friend for so long. Today's her birthday. My plan is going to be perfect. Party, give presents, and then I'll confess. Let's just hope that this goes well because I want her to remember me as someone who made the perfect confession. I don't want to hide my feelings anymore.

-Valerie's POV-

Wow... I feel great! Today I woke up to a grinning Tae joyfully offering me a delicious orange. "A Cutie for my cutie!" Sigh.. Will I ever get over how cute he is? Maybe not. I really hope that someday I can show my feelings. We've been friends since 6th grade and ever since he asked me if he could borrow a pencil with that smirk, I've had a crush on him. This will be a great day.

-uh... Narrators POV? (idk what to call this)-

Valerie woke up to Tae giving her a Cutie orange. She smiled and gladly accepted. Tae said "I'm going to go downstairs so you can get dressed... Remember... Be cute ;)" Valerie smiled... [He's soooo cute] Tae walked out the door and winked. Valerie blushed and got out of bed and walked to her HUGE closet. She decided something cute, but still slutty. A black, revealing dress with sequins. Perfect. She walked out of her door after applying 500 hours of makeup.

The first thing she smelled was the delicious odor of her favorite food (bulgogi with rice, eggs, and onions) cooking on the stove. Tae looked up from cooking and noticed Valerie. He smiled brightly and motioned for her to come. She blushed(for the 4th time in the day) realizing that he was wearing a cute pink apron that said "Kiss the cook" but she shook it off and proceeded to walk delicately down the stairs. Tae went back to cooking for a short moment and Valerie walked behind him and gave him a back hug "This is the best birthday ever" Tae smiled. "There's still more to come."

Tae finished cooking and delicately arranged it on a plate to say "I Love You" Valerie chuckled and went on with eating. Tae had decided he was going to drop small hints at his love for her, and eventually tell her. This was the second. The first was "A cutie for my cutie" Tae planned this for a month so this better be perfect.

After she ate, Tae washed the dishes and took off his apron. He sat on the couch and patted next to him, motioning that he wanted Valerie to sit next to him.

- **SMUT BEGINS NOW BE CAREFUL ALL YOU INNOCENT CHILDREN-**

Valerie sat down and smiled. She gently lay down with her head on V's lap. V blushed and turned on the TV. Valerie stared intently at the screen as her favorite show played. Of course, Tae planned the exact streaming time for her show. He began to play with her hair and he decided to lay down too. He lay down with his body facing the TV, and Valerie's body facing Tae's. Their faces were so close together, they might as well be kissing. Welll. SPOILERS.

But Tae quickly got up, as he didn't want them kissing just yet. Valerie's face fell when V got up, but V assured her that he'd be back. Tae rushed into their room and shuffled through all the closets and boxes. He finally found what he was looking for. The present. It was delicately wrapped in bright red wrapping paper with little pink hearts.

He walked out to the couch and handed Valerie the present. She slowly and delicately (I use this word too much) unwrapped the gift. As she removed the lid, she gasped and blushed and turned to Tae. He was smirking. She pulled out the gift and stared at it. "L-lingerie?" It was two sexy pieces of black and red lingerie. Very revealing as we all know lingerie is...

Tae pulled Valerie close and whispered in her ear "I want you to model it for me... Baby" as he said the last part, it sent sexy shivers down Valerie's spine as she gulped and nodded. She got up and walked to her room. She put it on and looked in the mirror. She realized that it looked really good on her. She blushed in spite of herself and began to softly touch herself. A slight moan let out and she covered her mouth. "I can't yet..." she tells herself.

Valerie walked out of the room and to Tae. She blushed as his jaw dropped. She began to sort of model for him. She walked back and forth and showed him her butt and chest. Tae slowly and sexily walked towards her... before she could say anything, Tae crashed his lips into her and pushed her against a wall. She arched her back as she felt the cold wall behind her on her bare back. Tae parted their lips as they both breathed heavily..

"Valerie, I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you, you're my one and only. you might reject me...But just know that I want to spend my whole life with you" Valerie blushed and softly kissed his cheek. "I love you too Tae-Tae." Tae blushed at the nickname "r-really? so then would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" Valerie smiled. "of course" Valerie looked away for a sec, and when she turned back.. Tae was smirking.

"Upstairs. Now." Tae said in a cute, fierce voice. She blushed and went upstairs. She laid down on the bed, her eyes full of lust for Tae. Tae slowly walked in and fiercely jumped onto Valerie making her squeal. Tae began to kiss her as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. As their tongues were battling in a hot mouth fight, Tae's hand wandered down to her southern region. Valerie moaned "~Tae...~" She wiggled underneath him, wanting his manhood inside her core. Tae slid one of his fingers into Valerie's core as he moved the panty string to the side. "~TAE...~" Tae continued in this process.

He added two more fingers and curled them slightly, almost hitting her G-Spot. "~Tae... I'm gonna comeee!~" "Go ahead baby" Valerie cummed all over his fingers as he brought his fingers to his mouth and sexily licked them while staring into Valerie's lust filled eyes.

He got up and swiftly tied Valerie to the bed, spread out in a "X" shape. He then got up and right in her field of vision, he began to strip dance. Valerie was already wet, she didn't need this too. As he pulled off his shirt, revealing his abs, Valerie moaned in lust. She wanted to get out and feel them, but she was restrained.

Tae swiftly pulled off his pants and began to grind on Valerie in his boxers. She moaned in lust as her lust grew stronger. He moved his head down south, and began to softly and gently kiss her thighs... She squirmed and moaned. V pulled off her panties and slowly kissed her core. Before she could even moan, He shoved his tongue into her. "TAEEEEEEEE~" she moaned in pleasure as she wanted more.

Tae realized her lust, and let her out of her bondage. Big mistake on his side. Valerie jumped out and tackled him onto the bed, taking complete dominance. She stroked his manhood through his boxers as she slowly pulled his boxers off in a strip tease. Tae wasn't tied down, but he just let it happen as he was getting harder and harder for her by the second.

She slipped his boxers off and threw them somewhere in the room. She gulped at the size. At this point, Tae was so done with waiting. As Valerie was slowly lowering her core onto his manhood, Tae fiercely pulled her down forcing his manhood up her core and hitting her G-Spot on the first thrust. She screamed in pain as she was conflicted on what to feel. There was pain in pleasure. In seconds, pleasure took over. He shoved into her as she moaned. She began to move her hips with his as she arched her back in pleasure. She moaned "Im gonna cum!" Tae said "go baby" She came and it almost pushed Tae over the edge, but he wasnt ready to be done yet.

He gently but fiercely pushed her down and said "Hands and knees" Valerie nodded and immediately did. "now suck" he said as he held out his huge manhood. Valerie gulped... could she take it? She tried anyways. She grabbed his member and began to softly kiss it and lick it. She then proceeded into sucking as she heard a soft groan escape Tae's mouth. The amount that she couldn't suck, she just softly rubbed it and eventually this pushed Tae. "~VAL!~" he cummed and valerie caught it all and swallowed.

They both laid down on the bed, and sighed in relief while still breathing hard. Tae said "Happy birthday baby" Valerie smiled and fell asleep on his chest. Tae smiled as she softly pushed back into her core. he then fell asleep with his manhood inside her.

They cuddled and kissed in the morning...

 **THE END HOPE U ENJOYED (SEE I TOLD U IT WAS SMUT)**


End file.
